poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High is the 1st YIFM and DC crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After Connor Lacey and his friends have freed Blythe, Britney and Harley Quinn of Super Hero High back at Canterlot High School, Connor Lacey and Pals have come to go to Super Hero High. While some events occur, Ryan gets turned into a Adagio Dazzle version of himself called Ryagio Dazzle and plans to bring back the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) so they have to work with Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon and the Crime Empire. But, It will be up in a disaster when the New Dazzlings (Ryagio Dazzle, Kairia Blaze and Chris Dusk) appears and plans to get revenge on Connor and make everyone in this school adore them and rule the school. So, it's up to the Ireland Rebel Alliance to save them. Trivia *Bloom and her friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi,Riku, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Littlefoot and his friends, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva,Koki, Jimmy Z, Yugi Moto and his friends, Jaden Yuki and his friends, Yusei Fudo and his friends, Yuma Tsukamo and his friends, Yuya Sakaki and his friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu,Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit,May, Max,Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew,Cilan,Serena,Bonnie,Clemont,Rotom,Lillie,Kiawe,Mallow,Lana,Sophocles, Thomas, Edward, Henry,Gordon, James (Thomas and Friends), Percy,Toby, Emily, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP),Applejack,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sam, Clover, and Alex, Britney, Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, The Human Mane 5, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *In this film, Ryan dresses up as Harley Quinn, Sci-Ryan dresses as Poison Ivy, Connor Lacey dresses up as Batgirl, Yugi Moto dresses up as Supergirl and Yuya Sakaki dressed up as Wonder Woman. *In the episode "Power Outage", Ryan will turn into Ryagio Dazzle, because of the Dark Energem he found in the box of relics with the pendant that looks like the pendants that the Dazzlings wore. *In this film Connor Lacey has gained the trust of Super Hero High and gained a new alien. *In the episode, "Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy", Sci-Ryan have been awarded for the most helpful hero. *The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year. *In this film Connor Lacey can transform into his aliens in each episode. * In this film, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, the New Dazzlings and the Crime Empire will work with Granny Goodness and her Female Furies. *In the episode, "New Beginnings", the New Dazzlings will reform and they will be back to their old selves. *This marks the first appearance of The New Dazzlings. *In this film, The New Dazzlings can change between themselves and back to their original forms. *In this film, Sci-Ryan and Evil Ryan help Connor and Wonder Woman to become Heroes of the Month. *In the episode "Ring Me Maybe", Cody Fairbrother gets chosen by the Green Lantern ring to become * * Episodes # Welcome to Super Hero High # All About Super Hero High # Roomies # Crazy Quiltin' # Power Outage # Fall Into Super Hero High # Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy # Designing Disaster # Weaponomics # Clubbing # Hero of the Month: Bumblebee # Saving the Day # Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman # New Beginnings # Hero of the Month: Supergirl # Batgirl vs. Supergirl # Quinntessential Harley # Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn # License to Fly # Hero of the Month: Batgirl # Doubles Trouble # Franken-Ivy # Hero of the Month: Katana # Dude Where's My Invisible Jet # Hero of the Month: Frost # The Blunder Games # Hawkgirl's Day Off # Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl # The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf # Ring of Mire # Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire # The Ultimate Accessory # Riddle of the Heart # Hero of the Month: Cyborg and Starfire # Roomies Return: Frost's Bite # The Odd Couple # Cold Blooded # Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva # Hero of the Month: Beast Boy # Batnapped # Surprise! # Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1 # Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2 # Seeing Red # Spring Prison Break #Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds #For Art's Sake #Wild Side Part 1 #Wild Side Part 2 #Day of Fun-Ship #The Ares Up There #Stealth 101 Part 1 #Stealth 101 Part 2 #A Fury Scorned #Body Electric #Techless Tuesday #Fresh Ares Part 1 #Fresh Ares Part 2 #Fresh Ares Part 3 #Gorilla Warfare #Fight Flub #Jetsetters #A New Perry-Spective #Dog Day After School #It's a Superful Life #Ring Me Maybe Part 1 #Ring Me Maybe Part 2 #Ring Me Maybe Part 3 #Ring Me Maybe Part 4 #Fish Out of Water Part 1 #Fish Out of Water Part 2 #Gone to the Dogs Part 1 #Gone to the Dogs Part 2 #Pets Peeved Part 1 #Pets Peeved Part 2 #Ha-Ha Horticulture #Truth of the Lasso Part 1 #Truth of the Lasso Part 2 #Truth of the Lasso Part 3 #Truth of the Lasso Part 4 #Nevermore Part 1 #Nevermore Part 2 #Nevemore Part 3 #Nevermore Part 4 #Drive Me Crazy #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1 #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2 #Fly By Night #By the Yearbook #Spell-Shocked (1) #Spell-Shocked (2) #Kid Napped #Bottle Episode #Career Day #Mood Ring #Stage Fright #Hackgirl #My New Best Friend #Anti-Hall Monitor (1) #Anti-Hall Monitor (2) #Haunted Harley #All Pets Are Off #The Wobble #Rolling Blunder #Target Practice #Mindscape #For The Girl Who Has Everything #Missing Martian #Water Water Nowhere #Fortress of Solidarity #Super Gift Swap #My So-Called Anti-Life Specals #Hero of the Year #Intergalactic Games #Galactic Wonder #Brain Drain #Super-Villain High #Legends of Atlantis LEGO DC Super Hero Girls episodes # Body Bulding # Crazed & Confused # Need for Speed # Trading Places # Showdown #Wonder Waitress Episode transcripts #Welcome to Super Hero High/Transcript #All About Super Hero High/Transcript # Roomies/Transcript # Crazy Quiltin'/Transcript # Power Outage/Transcript # Fall Into Super Hero High/Transcript # Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy/Transcript # Designing Disaster/Transcript # Weaponomics/Transcript # Clubbing/Transcript # Hero of the Month: Bumblebee/Transcript # Saving the Day/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman/Transcript #New Beginnings/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Supergirl/Transcript #Batgirl vs. Supergirl/Transcript #Quinntessential Harley/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn/Transcript #License to Fly/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Batgirl/Transcript #Doubles Trouble/Transcript #Franken-Ivy/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Katana/Transcript #Dude Where's My Invisible Jet/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Frost/Transcript #The Blunder Games/Transcript #Hawkgirl's Day Off/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl/Transcript #The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf/Transcript #Ring of Mire/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire/Transcript #The Ultimate Accessory/Transcript #Riddle of the Heart/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Cyborg and Starfire/Transcript #Roomies Return: Frost's Bite/Transcript #The Odd Couple/Transcript #Cold Blooded/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva/Transcript #Hero of the Month: Beast Boy/Transcript #Batnapped/Transcript #Surprise!/Transcript #Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1/Transcript #Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2/Transcript #Seeing Red/Transcript #Spring Prison Break/Transcript #Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds/Transcript #For Art's Sake/Transcript #Wild Side Part 1/Transcript #Wild Side Part 2/Transcript #Day of Fun-Ship/Transcript #The Ares Up There/Transcript #Stealth 101 Part 1/Transcript #Stealth 101 Part 2/Transcript #A Fury Scorned/Transcript #Body Electric/Transcript #Techless Tuesday/Transcript #Fresh Ares Part 1/Transcript #Fresh Ares Part 2/Transcript #Fresh Ares Part 3/Transcript #Gorilla Warfare/Transcript #Fight Flub/Transcript #Jetsetters/Transcript #A New Perry-Spective/Transcript #Dog Day After School/Transcript #Body Building/Transcript #Crazed and Confused/Transcript #Need for Speed/Transcript #Trading Places/Transcript #Showdown/Transcript #Wonder Waitress/Transcript #/Transcript #It's A Superful Life/Transcript #Ring Me Maybe Part 1/Transcript #Ring Me Maybe Part 2/Transcript #Ring Me Maybe Part 3/Transcript #Ring Me Maybe Part 4/Transcript #Fish Out of Water Part 1/Transcript #Fish Out of Water Part 2/Transcript #/ #/ #Truth of the Lasso Part 1/Transcript #Truth of the Lasso Part 2/Transcript #/ #/ #/Transcript #/ #/ #/ Aliens Used *Spider-Monkey *Shinegreymon *NRG *XLR8 *Four Arms *Swampfire *Granodite *Rath (used by Ryan) *Cannonbolt *Gax *Gymosis *Ultimate Gymosis *Mecha-Super-Hero * * Songs * Get Your Cape On *Better Then Ever *Bring Back a Legend *Battle of the Bands (sung by Ryagio Dazzle and the New Dazzlings and the students) *Friends on the Other Side (sung by Ryagio Dazzle and the New Dazzlings) *I Wanna Be Like You *My Past is Not Today *Hillbilly Bugs song *Glass of Water (sung by Evil Ryan, Wonder Woman (DCSHG) and Adagio Dazzle) *Under Our Spell (sung by the New Dazzlings and the Dazzlings) *Tricks Up my sleeve *Girl, You're Fabulous *Welcome to the Show *Let The Pun Fit The Crime Special Transcripts # Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High/Transcript # Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year/Transcript # Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games/Transcript # Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Galactic Wonder/Transcript # Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain/Transcript #Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series